Assassination attempts
, you cut yourself above the brow, there— What is wrong, child? Something in your eyes tells me that something is very wrong indeed." }} Over the course of Baldur's Gate's storyline, Gorion's Ward will experience several assassination attempts, starting right during the Prologue in Candlekeep. Several people attached to the foster-child of Gorion had feared something like this. , I have been your tutor for so many years and only in this moment have I come to doubt that my teachings have been enough. Go to Gorion, child. It is safe for you here no longer."}} Chronology of attempts The "chronology" follows advices and thoughts from the Important Events, as well as descriptions given on bounty notices and the amount of the bounties themselves. , 1368. An assassin has made it into the keep.]] Someone Wishes Me Dead! When Gorion's Ward makes a good-bye trip through Candlekeep during the Prologue and happens to enter the priests' quarters or the bunkhouse, Shank in the former and Carbos in the latter will be happy to have encountered their target – not for long, however, as they die themselves in the fights. :' "''Well, I think you should know that there's been a lot of people asking about you. There were a man and woman who were asking about someone named , and then there was this spooky fellow who was doing the same. A few days ago there was a big man who was looking for someone with your name. I don't know why ye're so popular, but I'd watch it: Some of these people didn't look too sociable." waits in the shadows of The Friendly Arm's entrance for newcomers]] Another Assassination Attempt Having gone to the Friendly Arm Inn after Chapter One has begun and now looking for Khalid & Jaheira, Gorion's Ward is greeted by a mage in black who emerges from the shadows at the entrance to The Friendly Arm. Soon it's clear that he won't let go his target peacefully, and after the fight the Ward has to learn, their head's a 200 gold worth now. The Rowdy in the Sheaf On their way down south to Nashkel, Gorion's Ward and companions make halt in the town of Beregost, looking for an affordable inn to rest. Though they were warned that the clientele of the Red Sheaf might be "a touch rowdy,"GOLINV.dlg; State 1 – Golin Vend: "We have many inns for the frugal adventurer. The Red Sheaf has basic rooms, though the clientele is a touch rowdy. There are also the Burning Wizard and the Jovial Juggler, which also have finer suites. The Red Sheaf is near the center of town, as is the Burning Wizard. The Jovial Juggler is a bit further along, and sits on the southern edge of the city." the dwarf, awaiting them just inside at the front door, is plain deadly, though professional. "It's nothing personal,"KARLAT.dlg; State 1 – Karlat: "You've done nothing to anyone, far as I know. Don't matter one whit to me. A price is a price and a head is a head, and whenever the two meet, there's old Karlat makin' his living. Like I said, it's nothing personal." Karlat claims. The bounty has risen to 350 gold, as Karlat's bounty notice reveals when found on his dead body a little time later. See also *Bounty notices References Category:Encounters Category:Storyline